mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Western Vale Range
The Western Vale Range This is the first of the seven mountain areas and caves. The player's character needs to enter this area to find the Shady Vale Training Hall's Guardian Master Erin. When entering this area for the first time, the player also sees the game's antagonist for the first time, who is seen instructing three boys about a magical artifact. This area can be entered by going west from the Shady Vale town. It is also home to the game's earliest rock guardians -- Plodder and Rhocko. There are two cave entrances in this area; first, The Underground River which both starts and ends in this area and second, The Summit Path which leads to The Western Peak. There's a river in the middle of map which divides it vertically. There's a bridge that can be used to cross the river but it is 'broken' when the player first arrives. To repair it, the player needs to take the long route to get to the other side of the bridge and talk to the repairman. There aretwo ways to go there - north and south, both ways lead to the same place and are guarded by several trainers. Items :Fruit Collection Wild Guardians (Levels 17-21) * * * * Trainers Ishu bagaria 14:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *'Guardian Thief (part of plot)' ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 (Before the bridge) *Newbie Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 *Lady Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 (After the bridge) *Rare Trainer ** Level 21 ** Level 21 ** Level 22 ** Level 22 *Guarding Trainer (strongest in this map) ** Level 22 ** Level 22 ** Level 22 ** Level 23 (Northern route) *Kiddy Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 *Pumpkin Trainer ** Level 17 ** Level 17 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 *Old Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 *Impatient Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 ** Level 19 *Shivering Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 *Protective Trainer ** Level 19 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 ** Level 19 *Thirsty Trainer (also gives quest) ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 *Rapids Trainer ** Level 20 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 *Berry Picking Trainer ** Level 19 ** Level 19 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 *Cocky Trainer ** Level 19 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 (Southern route) *Stoney Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 *Dazed Trainer ** Level 17 ** Level 17 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 *Piney Trainer ** Level 17 ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 *Searching Trainer ** Level 18 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 ** Level 19 *Wandering Trainer ** Level 19 ** Level 19 ** Level 18 ** Level 19 *Flower Picking Trainer (also gives quest) ** Level 19 ** Level 19 ** Level 19 ** Level 19 *Kayaking Trainer ** Level 19 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 *Picnicing Trainer ** Level 19 ** Level 19 ** Level 19 ** Level 20 *Pacing Trainer ** Level 20 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 *Orange Haired Trainer ** Level 20 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 ** Level 20 Outcrop outside The Underground River *Thieving Trainer ** Level 21 ** Level 21 ** Level 21 ** Level 21 Other stuff *Teleport Pad (at the centre of the area, just west of the bridge) *Golden Chest (in a small clearing along the northern route, player needs to go through The Underground River to reach it) *Iron Chest (near west edge of the area) *Diggable chest (near the South-West corner) *Entrance to The Summit Path (near the South-West corner) Quests ----